


Coral, Sweet Coral

by silver_drip



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki are mermaids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coral, Sweet Coral

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WordsAreTrulyBeautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAreTrulyBeautiful/gifts).



> You answered my question about mermaids, so yeah. It made me want to write about mermaids. *shrugs*
> 
> Artwork by [TesseractGlow](http://tesseractglow.deviantart.com/).
> 
> More of their awesome work can be found [here](http://tesseractglow.deviantart.com/gallery/).

* * *

* * *

“Harder!” Loki called out as he arched beautifully beneath Tony.

Tony grinned, happy to oblige.

Loki was making the most delicious noises.

“Ack! Not that hard!” Loki flicked his tail, stirring up the sand. Tony swam backwards, holding onto the luffa he’d been using to scrub Loki’s tail.

“Maybe if you didn’t get so many parasites…”

Loki scoffed.

“They attach to me because I’m so sweet, unlike other merfolk.”

“Whatever you say, sweetheart.” Loki scowled at the sarcasm in Tony’s voice. “Why have you been getting so many anyway? You’re normally pretty clean.” Tony drifted back over and began working on a particularly stubborn barnacle on Loki’s tail.

Loki didn’t respond right away, but Tony wasn’t worried. He was used to Loki’s silent moments. With anyone else it would drive Tony crazy. Loki was different though and it was one of the many reasons Tony loved him.

From the corner of his eye Tony could see Loki picking at his black claws idly, sharpening them further.

Tony’s claws were golden and not as sharp as Loki’s.

Tony usually relied on his pet eel, Jarvis for protection.

Loki, on the other hand, had a longer tail, making him faster and a better hunter. He could also make tighter turns that Tony wasn’t flexible enough to do.

Loki was the hunter while Tony was the gatherer. Tony occasionally farmed in their stretch of coral reef.

Before they got together Tony lived in a small colony, crafting farming tools, weapons, and art. He traded them for food and property.

Loki had lived as a prince in a series of caverns with the other royals.

They only met when Loki sought him out after scorning the royal weaponsmith.

Their relationship had grown from business into something more.

When the king had found out he had given Loki an ultimatum, either end his relationship or lose his title and home.

Tony considered it a miracle when Loki chose him over his family.

Tony had sold off all his property and they had bought a beautiful coral reef far from their past.

The muscles in Loki’s tail tensed, tightening his scales.

Tony glanced at him in question.

“Come.”

“Where we going, algae?” Loki glared at him, hating the color of his tail being compared to something so unsophisticated as algae.

“You’ll see, guts.” Tony cringed at the new endearment. Tony’s tail was red, but looked nothing like guts.

Loki always came up with the worst nicknames. It was at least a better nickname than squid blood.

He yanked on Loki’s tail, causing him to bare his teeth. Loki twisted around, tackling Tony and driving him into the sand.

Tony coughed up sand. Loki knew it made Tony’s gills itch.

“You’re heartless!” Tony gripped Loki, trying to twist him around. Loki was too strong though, holding down Tony’s tail with his own. He nipped at Tony’s neck, laughing. “Fine! I give up, you barnacle!”

“You’re the barnacle, demanding to go hunting with me, despite how terrible you are at it.” Loki swam them out of the sand, blowing a stream of water onto Tony’s gills to get rid of the majority of the sand on them.

“I get bored! Natasha doesn’t talk to me and is scary. Steve doesn’t like me because I ‘hurt the royal family’. He’s such a patriotic puffer, blowing everything out of proportion.”

“Worry not. I shall protect you from our dastardly neighbors!” Loki chuckled and Tony pouted.

He refused to cooperate as Loki held onto him and swam deeper into their coral reef.

Jarvis sensed them and came out of his hiding spot. He swam beside them silently, used to their antics.

Tony wanted to reach out and pet him, but Loki had his arms locked in place.

Tony was tempted to bite Loki, but knew he’d enjoy it too much.

They rounded an outcropping of reef and Tony spotted strategically placed shells. It confused him for a moment, before he saw the dugout niche in the coral. His eyes widened.

“Does this mean…” Excitement shot through him.

“Yes,” Loki said while squeezing Tony and nuzzling his neck. “We’re going to be parents!”


End file.
